youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LeafyIsHere
Calvin Lee Vail (born ), better known online as LeafyIsHere (or simply just Leafy), was an American YouTube commentator and comedian residing in Seattle, Washington, who made commentary and reaction videos and drama videos. Though his content was heavily criticized and soon led to his rise to fame on YouTube, he was known to popularize the gameplay/commentary format, which soon led to the popularity of similar commentary YouTubers.And is still used by many channels today. He had stopped uploading on YouTube on December 12, 2017, due to the changes of YouTube that brought down this channel. and will be gone for the time being. Career Although the main focuses of Calvin's videos are his commentaries, he often displays gameplay footage in the background of his videos including various different video games, though most commonly the "surf" game mode in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (CS:GO), as well as games such as A Story About My Uncle, [Doom, and Overwatch. Origins Calvin started off his YouTube channel originally posting Minecraft gameplay videos at the age of 16. He owned a ParaPVP Minecraft server to game upon, however, he made a kid angry, who ended up calling him a "butt muncher" and DDOSed his Minecraft server. Calvin, therefore, moved onto CS:GO gameplay, which helped his channel grow. Rapid Growth & Success In January 2016, Calvin video uploaded a video called "THE SADDEST MAN ON YOUTUBE ", where he talked about the YouTuber known as MrBlackDarkness666, a depressed goth who always got harassed by different people, even little children, where he would tell them to kill themselves. He saw Calvin's video as harassment, so he released a video called LEAFYISHERE GO F**K YOURSELF. In the video, he talked about how his girlfriend broke up with him because she thought that Calvin's video had a point. At the end of the video, he showed a photo of Calvin in real life, setting it on fire with a cigarette and ripping it apart, showing that he could make Calvin leave him alone. Eventually, Calvin responded with a video THE SADDEST MAN ON THE INTERNET. In the video, Calvin said that the video on MrBlackDarkness666 wasn't intended for harassment and he apologized, but he also said that it wasn't his fault that his ex broke up with him. In the end, the two appeared on DramaAlert, where they apologized to each other. Controversy TommyNC2010/h3h3Productions Feud On March 19, 2016, Calvin uploaded a video titled “THE MOST HEROIC FEDORA MAN ON YOUTUBE,” in which talked about an autistic YouTuber, TommyNC2010. Later that day, TommyNC2010 uploaded a video titled “I am getting Death Threats LeafyIsHere , why?,“ in which TommyNC2010, upset, recorded himself crying and explaining how he was getting a lot of hate and death threats from Calvin’s fans, which caused h3h3Productions to make a video about the situation (which is now unlisted). After Calvin was receiving backlash from h3h3's rant video, he soon took down the video and uploaded an apology video appropriately titled “Apology. However, after h3h3Productions’s former rant about Calvin received over a million views, Calvin made a response video (which is now unlisted) stating that Ethan Klein from h3h3Productions tried to side with Calvin, where he shows several text messages from h3h3Productions talking negativity about the YouTuber Pyrocynical. Pyrocynical eventually made two videos addressing the situation, the latter of which titled “Let's Call it Quits #uniteyoutube. Keemstar Feud The first of which Pyrocynical removed. Keemstar attempted to invite both parties to DramaAlert later on to discuss the matter, but failed. Later, Ethan from h3h3 apologized for his critique of Calvin, stating that the video was "too personal" and "making it seem that Leafy was his enemy". After this, Calvin started to include a disclaimer on his videos for fans to not "witch hunt" the people/content he reviews. On June 13, 2016, Calvin uploaded a video titled "THE KEEMSTAR AND DRAMAALERT RANT", where he talked about how Keemstar was doing "some criminal shit", which included threatening to release people's information if they criticized him. Calvin also talked about how he falsely accuses people of being a pedophile, with one such accusation making an old man cry while he was streaming on Twitch. Another point in the video was, according to Calvin, that Keemstar was being a hypocrite. When someone informed Keemstar that Calvin was going to make a video about the false pedophile allegations, he told Calvin that if he was to make a tweet or video about him, he would release his DM'S (Direct Messages) with him. Calvin also brought up that Keemstar was invading other people's privacy and revealing their faces. On July 4th, 2016, Calvin’s YouTube channel was hacked by Twitter user PoodleCorp, who changed the video titles of all of Calvin’s videos to “hacked by twitter.com/poodlecorp". Months after the scandal, Calvin was accused of sub botting three times. The first incident was when his and Colossal Is Crazy's sub count spiked on Social Blade. However, it turned out to be a glitch. The second time was when a small YouTuber known as Ecy claimed to have evidence of Calvin being registered on a sub botting website and using it, in which Keemstar reported. After Calvin proved the information to be incorrect, Keemstar told his audience the information was wrong. However, on the third incidence, the hacker group OurMine hacked into his old Gmail and found out that Calvin made a shorter link to a sub botting website back in 2013, which he denied. Keemstar then reported on the issue. He claimed he wasn't accusing Calvin of sub botting, but did say in the video that he was on a Skype call with Calvin asking for advice after iDubbbzTV's Content Cop on Keem caused his subs to decline. He claims that Calvin's response was "Well you can bot the likes...", Calvin then made a statement about the situation, denying the accusations of him sub botting and claiming that the call between him and Keem never happened. After Calvin's ex animator HeyWatchYourMouth spoke out against him, saying that he wasn't paying him good enough and claiming that Calvin and Grade really did backstab Keem, Calvin started getting hate and losing subs. In October of 2016, Calvin and Keemstar made their first confrontation in months in a Baited Podcast episode, with Colossal Is Crazy and Tommy C STFP in the same call. Keem accuses Calvin of backstabbing him, lying about him and trying to ruin his career while Calvin denies most of the claims. Five arguments were brought up in the Baited episode, Keemstar won five, Calvin only succeeded in one and one was tied. After that Baited episode aired, Calvin gained more hate. However, in an interview with Keemstar on October 25, 2018, Keemstar asked about the controversy of him and GradeAUnderA attacking Keemstar. Calvin said he did it for revenue. iDubbbz Content Cop On September 13, 2016, iDubbbzTV created a "Content Cop" video, as part of his on-going series on YouTube creators, on Calvin, criticizing his videos' content for (in iDubbbz's opinion) having a bad format and overall low quality with repetitive jokes. He also played several existing jokes on Calvin, such as referring to Calvin as a cyberbully and mocking the size of Calvin's chin, with these jokes either being combined or used interchangeably, and in satirical nature, to mock Calvin's claim that his videos are "satire", while using the type of jokes Calvin would make in his commentary videos (such as mocking a part of his appearance which the individual can not control), which iDubbbz in play also depicted satire by its true form and definition. After iDubbbz's video, Calvin's subscriber-count began to fall drastically and eventually, according to SocialBlade, caused Calvin to lose 2,000 subscribers per day. Many, however, believe iDubbbz wasn't directly involved in this despite his popular video and Calvin's audience was slowly noticing subconsciously how repetitive Calvin's content was and was gradually starting to lose interest before he jumped in. iDubbbz was simply the last little push the audience collectively needed. Decline On October 2, 2016, HeyWatchYourMouth uploaded a video titled, "The Real LeafyIsHere". In the video, HeyWatchYourMouth accused Calvin of not giving a shoutout, proper payment, or credit, when he worked on Calvin's videos. He also accused Calvin of telling him to make videos on H3h3Productions, and why Calvin and GradeAUnderA attacked Keemstar. The video that HeyWatchYourMouth made was later deleted. On October 9, 2016, Calvin apologized to HeyWatchYourMouth for not giving enough credit or a shoutout, and lost thousands of subscribers daily, as well as having his viewership has declined rapidly after the drama. Inactivity Calvin has not uploaded since December 12, 2017. His last video was, "this video will make you cry..."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qANnv39B3aE and he has mentioned in the video that he hasn't been consistent in uploading because he never was motivated to upload. A YouTuber, known as NFKRZ, made a video about Calvin not uploading. NFKRZ did say that Calvin might've given up on YouTube and set for life because Calvin has '3 million dollars'. NFKRZ also said Calvin is no longer uploading because he isn't active on Twitter anymore, but Calvin did mention that his Twitter got hackedhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sH-9xfosu4A and was unable to get back in it again because it was locked. It was also mentioned by WildSpartanz that Calvin isn't passionate about YouTube anymore and decided to quit. On June 20, 2018, a YouTuber by the name EmpLemon uploaded a video by the name "Leafy Was Here". In the video, Lemon goes on to explain Calvin's YouTube career, from the beginning to the downfall. The video got a lot of attention, getting over two million views. After Lemons video, people started using the term LeafyWasHere instead of LeafyIsHere because of Calvin's inactivity. (his probably dead now) Keemstar Interview On October 18, 2018, Keemstar of DramaAlert posted on Twitter stating that he was going to interview Calvin.https://twitter.com/KEEMSTAR/status/1052908058765119491 and then uploaded a teaser for the interview on the 24th.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tzyxltAYwQ Then, on October 25, 2018, Calvin made his comeback in an interview with Keemstar on October 25th.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpdK79WVd_M When asked about what he's been up to, he says that he has been doing investments, which could mean that he's had some form of activity in the stock market like online trading for example. At 13:45 in the interview, Keemstar brought up the beef that happened between them and asked Calvin why he and GradeAUnderA backstabbed him. Calvin replies: "...adsense was at an all-time high, but... and I can only speak for myself, obviously.", basically admitting that he lied and did it for views and money. Fanbase Calvin’s fanbase, who often called themselves "Reptilians" or "The Reptilian Brotherhood", was known to often spam videos and channels with comments such as "hiss" and "nice shirt" — mostly on videos that Calvin talked about. Around the time when Calvin's channel was first gaining rapid popularity , many of Calvin's fans spread the phrases "Hissss" and "Leaf a Like" on multiple websites attracting the attention of large amounts of internet users. Multiple YouTubers, and even the infamous hacker group "Lizard Squad" (known for hacking PlayStation Network and Xbox Live on multiple occasions), once tweeted "hiss" to Calvin multiple times, which caused “hiss” to become an inside joke on Calvin’s channel. Trivia * Calvin has once collaborated with RiceGum. * Calvin is one of the most profane YouTubers on the site, swearing almost every 10 seconds in all his videos. * Calvin met Billy the Fridge. * In most of Calvin's commentaries, he begins the clip which he is reacting to with saying “pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-play that s**t!” * Some of Calvin’s fellow YouTuber friends include: Pyrocynical, Colossal is Crazy and GradeAUnderA. * There is a channel called Leafy Radio that contains all the songs Calvin uses in his videos (Calvin does not own the channel). * In a video released on September 28, 2016, titled "MAN GIVES UP ON LIFE AND GIVES AWAY HIS OWN EYEBALLS TO TINDER GIRL" Calvin reveals that he lives in Seattle. This contradicts previous knowledge of him living in Utah. This is restated in videos discussing Billy The Fridge, where Calvin says he ate at the chicken place Billy was standing next to. * Calvin has stated in a video that he is 5'9" and in another video in order to stop rumors/allegations by some fans that he is not a midget/very short, he stands up in front of the camera to show his height. * Calvin's channel was hacked by PoodleCorp, in which after the incident Calvin had to re-title all his videos (or was backed-up by YouTube). * In the video "Please Help Me... (Facecam)", Calvin uses the Professor Oak Research lab Theme from Pokemon Red and Blue as the background music for the prologue/skit. * Calvin has collaborated with YouTuber Luna a few times. * Due to Calvin mentioning a lot of people in his videos, some of his fans started to unsubscribe the second he uploaded due to him "ranting" about them. Calvin's videos' comment sections were brutal due to mass amounts of flame wars in the comment sections between Calvin and a person he mentioned. * Calvin was known for cracking anime jokes. His most common were pronouncing "Na-ru-toe" "nuhh-rue-toe" * PewDiePie mentioned Calvin from the game called "Gang Beast #6" he says "Hey everyone, Leafy here. And I'm gonna kill myself." and got hit by a train, meaning it was just a joke. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com and web.archive.org, the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *500 subscribers: December 20, 2011 *1,000 subscribers: February 15, 2012 *5,000 subscribers: July 3, 2012 *10,000 subscribers: November 30, 2012 *25,000 subscribers: April 14, 2015 *50,000 subscribers: July 6, 2015 *100,000 subscribers: August 15, 2015. *200,000 subscribers: September 10, 2015. *300,000 subscribers: October 7, 2015. *400,000 subscribers: October 29, 2015. *500,000 subscribers: December 23, 2015. *600,000 subscribers: January 7, 2016. *700,000 subscribers: January 18, 2016. *800,000 subscribers: January 26, 2016. *900,000 subscribers: January 31, 2016. *1 million subscribers: February 8, 2016. *1.1 million subscribers: February 15, 2016. *1.2 million subscribers: February 24, 2016. *1.3 million subscribers: March 6, 2016. *1.4 million subscribers: March 12, 2016. *1.5 million subscribers: March 17, 2016. *1.6 million subscribers: March 22, 2016. *1.7 million subscribers: March 31, 2016. *1.8 million subscribers: April 4, 2016. *1.9 million subscribers: April 6, 2016. *2 million subscribers: April 9, 2016. *2.1 million subscribers: April 12, 2016. *2.2 million subscribers: April 18, 2016. *2.3 million subscribers: April 24, 2016. *2.4 million subscribers: April 29, 2016. *2.5 million subscribers: May 3, 2016. *2.6 million subscribers: May 8, 2016. *2.7 million subscribers: May 15, 2016. *2.8 million subscribers: May 18, 2016. *2.9 million subscribers: May 22, 2016. *3 million subscribers: May 27, 2016. *3.1 million subscribers: June 2, 2016. *3.2 million subscribers: June 9, 2016. *3.3 million subscribers: June 12, 2016. *3.4 million subscribers: June 14, 2016. *3.5 million subscribers: June 18, 2016. *3.6 million subscribers: June 21, 2016. *3.7 million subscribers: June 25, 2016. *3.8 million subscribers: July 5, 2016. *3.9 million subscribers: July 10, 2016. *4 million subscribers: July 15, 2016. *4.1 million subscribers: July 20, 2016. *4.2 million subscribers: July 25, 2016. *4.3 million subscribers: July 29, 2016. *4.4 million subscribers: August 8, 2016. *4.5 million subscribers: August 16, 2016. *4.6 million subscribers: August 23, 2016. *4.7 million subscribers: August 31, 2016. *4.8 million subscribers: September 11, 2016. Decline *Below 4.8 million subscribers: October 6, 2016. *Below 4.7 million subscribers: November 16, 2016. *Below 4.6 million subscribers: December 21, 2016. *Below 4.5 million subscribers: February 12, 2017. *Below 4.4 million subscribers: April 30, 2017. *Below 4.3 million subscribers: October 8, 2018. *Below 4.2 million subscribers: September 19, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: July 28, 2017 Gallery LeafyGallery1.jpg LeafyGallery2.jpg LeafyGallery3.jpg LeafyGallery4.jpg LeafyGallery5.jpg LeafyGallery6.jpg LeafyGallery7.png LeafyGallery8.png LeafyGallery9.png LeafyGallery10.jpg LeafyGallery11.jpg LeafyGallery12.jpg LeafyGallery13.jpg LeafyGallery14.jpg LeafyGallery15.jpg LeafyGallery16.jpg|LeafyIsHere and Billy the Fridge LeafyGallery17.jpg LeafyGallery18.png LeafyGallery19.jpg LeafyGallery20.jpg LeafyGallery21.jpg|LeafyIsHere and Keemstar LeafyGallery22.jpg LeafyGallery23.jpg LeafyGallery24.jpg LeafyGallery25.jpg LeafyGallery26.png LeafyGallery27.jpg LeafyGallery28.jpg LeafyGallery29.png LeafyGallery30.jpg References es:LeafyIsHere This page was created on January 21, 2016 by Chemistawee. Category:Hall of Fame Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views